Ninja Bird
by AlexMcElwee
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets transported to Maxs world? Well, nothing good. When Fang left it left a hole in Maxs heart, can Naruto help fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

I spread my wings out wide, taking to the sky. The sunlight hit the white and brown speckled feathers and warmed them, relaxing my muscles. Flying was the best thing ever, you should try it sometime. Wait don't because the only way to fly, is if you were a mutant freak like me. Yep, that's me mutant freak Max. I was grown up in a lab that did horrible experiments on me and my flock. Yes I said flock. It's me, Fa- no one, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, the Gasman and Dylan. Dylan was the newest addition to our flock. I still didn't really trust him because he's lived with a mad man, which made his spit into a healing agent for him. And because he trusted Jeb. Jeb Batchelder, my so-called 'dad'. I still didn't believe that he was related to me. I didn't want his evil jeans corrupting my already corrupted system.

_He's not evil_, the Voice said.

"Oh great your back? That's just awesome." I said, clearly showing how much of a maniac I am to the rest of the flock.

"Voice is back," I said, making all there confused faces turn into ones of understanding. Except Dylan, he was just as confused as ever. We really hadn't explained anything BIG to him. Like, for example, the Voice.

" Flock stuff," I said to him. Keeping him in the dark as usual.

"Max, come on you know you can tell me anything." I sighed, this boy would not give up.

We were flying in a tight formation, meaning that Dylan took Fa-, his place. So he was flying right next to me. The ends of his huge wings, almost touching mine. I shook my head, gosh darn it. I sound like that Bella girl in that vampire movie, not even able to say his name. GOSH, I did it again.

_It's OK to feel sadness Max, no ones perfect._ The Voice said, intruding in my thoughts as usual.

"Ugh, would you-." Mid sentence my stomach growling cut me off. OK, we need food. As an avian- American, we need more calorie intake per day than regular humans because we burn them faster. We were in New York, again. No one was chasing us at the moment and Nudge felt she never really got her whole New York City shopping experience. She had somehow convinced me to use my Max card, so we were set in the cash department. But all of us did not like being in crowds, even though we knew there were no more Erasers. We still had that feeling that they would pop up in a crowd and try to kill us like usual. But no, now it was robots. Doesn't that sounds like fun? Yeah well it doesn't sound that fun to the flying bird kids. Anyway, I started looking around to find a safe spot to land. Our raptor vision helped when being this high up. I knew that people knew about us, I mean we were a main part in CSM. I mean people knew about us, but too much attention was not something we were aiming for. Well, something I wasn't aiming for at least. We landed in the cover of some nice 50-foot trees, a nice spot to find in this city-state. But right as we all landed a bright light flashed in front of us, and then someone or something fell out of the light like a portal and crumpled on the ground.

Naruto POV

OK, it had started like this. Me and my team had gone out to save Garra from the Akatski. Actually we were almost there and I was close to tears. I knew we were running out of time, and no one was taking this mission as seriously as me. Garra was my best friend, the only other jinjuriki that was close to me. And his life was slowly slipping away. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kakashi, my former sensei, now teammate. Mentioned the word bijou. Oh, I hated the word. They were talking about Garra being the 1 tail jinjuriki. I did not like were this is going, well actually I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to explain this to Sakura by myself. I thought that she would kill me for not telling her sooner, if I was by myself. After Lady Chioo had explained to Sakura what a jinjuriki was I cut into the conversation.

" I'm one too Sakura." I said, hoping she had heard me.

She didn't, but Kakashi had too. " Naruto that is top secret information."

" Yeah well it's my secret to tell, and I think that Sakura should know. She is the only teammate we have that doesn't know." I said back, stomping him into quietness.

" What have you guys not told me?" Sakura said her voice slightly agitated from being kept in the dark.

" Well Sakura, I'm the Nine Tails Jinjuriki." The pain from that statement ebbing into my sentence. Sakuras' jaw just went slack. I was shocked she hadn't figured it out yet. I mean, really? She hadn't figured that out yet, she's smart. When it comes to some things, I thought she would have figured it out by now. After a couple of seconds of her gawking at me, her face took back its usual serious expression.

"Wow, Naruto. I'm sorry. I treated you like crap for all those years because I thought you were a loner because you were weird and that's why all the adults avoided you like the plague." She continued, but I blocked her out. The things she was saying just brought back painful memories, I had come to live with It knowing the village wasn't actually mad at me but at the Kyuubi. But I still didn't like to think about those times, it still made me sad.

After a few minutes of Sakuras rambling apology, I cut her off. " Its OK Sakura, I accepted all of this a couple years ago, and im fine with it now. You don't need to apologize, because I already forgave you."

I hope Sakura didn't find that sappy, gosh that Pervy Sage got to me with those sappy parts in his perverted books. Sakura didn't speak until Kakashi said it was time to take a rest. I complained, we were losing Garra every second. But we needed our strength for the obvious up coming fight. We slept for a couple hours and ate a little, then we were on our way again.

When we got to the entrance there was a huge boulder in the way, of course with Sakuras new found strength she demolished it. But the second she did, two men in black jumped down fast as light and knocked Kakashi and Sakura out, in less than 10 seconds.

'Oh shit' I said to myself knowing I was in trouble. Then the person I never expected to see jumped up 20 feet in front of me.

" SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, knowing he was behind all the shit that had just happened.

" Oh dobe," Sasuke said, keeping his cool facade up at all times.

" Its time to give that stupid beast to Madara." Madara? Like in Uchiha?

I was so confused. It must have showed up in my face because Sasuke just laughed. Then everything went black, when I woke up I was in indescribable pain. The Kyuubi was being sucked out of me like some one taking my blood. Slowly and painfully. I was furious that Sasuke captured me, but what brought me over the edge was I saw Garras body lying on the floor lifeless. Now, apparently the Kyuubi had been trying to save us this whole time. When I got angry like this usually the Kyuubi would put the fox cloak over me and ebb out his chakra trying to get out. But this time when I released that little bit of the fox I had left, everything went black. But I could feel I was in a new place, I felt myself fall forward. Face planting on the grass. Then I officially passed out, having no idea where I was. But it was better than that damn cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxs POV

WOW, bright light. We had just landed in the park when this stupid , light just flashed out of no where. I heard a thud in front of us and immediately went in to fight mode. I took my fighting stance and balled my fists. Lightly shifting between and left and right foot, I was ready for anything. Besides a guy clad in all orange appeared, lying on the ground, after the light died down. I know I didn't swear much but,

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled, so clearly confused.

NO ONE, just randomly pops out of bright lights, unless there angels. And I don't believe in angels, and this man was covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding slightly and passed out. He looked like he was dead. I looked around and found everyone on the ground passed out.

" Wha- Wa- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed to no one in particular.

_Max, that teleporting that boy just did created a huge power wave, I guess you could call it. And you were made to save the world so I guess you were impervious to it._ The Voice said, _But they apparently weren't._

" Oh, well that's just great. Now im-" I stopped, the man was stirring.

I walked over to him, and knelt next to him. And I just watched in astonishment as him wounds started healing on there own. No medical attention, just healing. I was so shocked, I feel back and landed on my butt. And actually landed on Nudge. That seemed to wake her up, and she didn't seem so glad for the rude awakening.

" MAX! Your squishing me with your giant butt!" She screamed, unaware of everything but me sitting on her.

" Oh, im sorry. I was just the one that didn't pass out when that mysterious man popped out of nowhere." I said to her, my face showing how mad, yet confused I was.

This random guy pops out of nowhere hurt and then starts healing at rates that are faster than mine! As I was lost in my confused thoughts everyone started to wake up from their forced naps. All pretty much asking the same question. What happened? I just pointed that the orange and black clad man, and said

" After you all passed out he showed up, passed out too."

I got a few mumbles and grumbles from my flock. They didn't like to show weakness that often and passing out my a major sign of weakness. We stood there in silence for a while, obviously all thinking about this man and how he got here. But our curiosity got the best of us and we all circled around him to get a better look. He had spiky blond hair that defied gravity, spiking up in all directions. And on his forehead was a strange headband, it was a black cloth with a metal plate on the top with a weird,looked like a leaf, symbol. The metal part had seen better days, it looked like Freddy Crougar had a field day on it. It was scratched everywhere. Lots of battle scars, I suppose. This guy must have been through a lot. I immediately sympathized with him, he was like me. I looked from him face and found he had a very defined body. Abs, strong arms,legs, like everything. And to top it all off, he was hot! We all sat there a while looking at him, but just as we all leaned in to touch him his eyes snapped open.

Narutos POV

It smelled. I knew this smell but at the moment, I didn't want to get up to face the owner of that smell. I was in my mind, with the Kyubbi. This should be fun, I thought.

_Get up boy, we don't have much time till you need to awake._

The Kyubbi said to me, knowing I was awake.

"Ok, ok," I said.

The Kyubbi was getting bossier and bossier everyday. I slowly got up and walked towards his cage till I was about 10 feet away from his cage. A safe distance if he gets mad. I stood there, with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for him to speak.

He got the message and started, _Dont look at me with such disrespect. I just saved your life! You ungrateful little brat. I stood their shocked, he saved my life?_

How? I had a feeling the Kyubbi knew what I was thinking and answered my unspoken question.

_Madara was sucking the life, and me out of you. I didn't want to die or be taken by Madara and used for his purposes. But while I was being sucked out of you, I was in this mid way space. Meaning I was not in you or that reacted statue. So I ripped a whole in our dimension and I tried to teleport myself to another dimension. But it took both of us with me, and I was sucked back into your body when we arrived here. Stupid teleporting crap. I WOULD HAVE RAINED TERROR ON THIS WORLD! I WOULD HAV- _

" Dude, shut up. Its better that you came back into my body. No one else needs to deal with you." I said making the Kyubbi be silent.

" Well im leaving now, bye." I finished, then I walked down the corridor until I woke up to find 6 curious faces above my head.

? POV

My head hurt like shit. Where, where am I? I had no idea where I was. These surroundings didn't look similar to me at all. Actually nothing looked similar to me at all. Like this black hair falling over my face. Was my hair black? Or this sword strapped on my back, did I fight with a sword? But the big question I was asking myself at the moment was: Who am I?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey Guys. I was just in the writing mood tonight. So I wrote/ finished two chapters today. WAIT ITS 12:51! That means its another day. Well I have to get to bed school tomorrow, and all that. Enjoy!

Max POV

The second the guys eyes were open we were had all backed ten feet away from him. So, OK we have trust issues. So what? The man groaned and propped himself up onto his elbows so he was in a half sitting up position. Then he did this spazzy move that looked like he was yawning with all his body parts spread out and he flailed into an upright position. He had a confused expression on his face and was blinking like he'd just woken up from a dream. He turned his head both ways and saw all of us in our various crouched positions. We all looked like we had just jumped back, scared, but we were all ready for a fight at moments notice.

He seemed to pick this up somehow and said in a tired voice, " I'm not going to attack any of you. I'm just your friendly neighbor hood ninja. And I don't hurt civilians."

We all looked from him, to each other slowly. Then we all fell on the ground laughing our butts off. Civilians? Us? Aren't civilians defenseless people? Yeah that's us, just the normal bird people you see everyday. Totally defenseless, besides I don't know, our super human strength, our raptor vision, or the fact that we have wings. I don't know, you chose. The orange clad dude did not seem to like our response to his statement.

" What? What did I say?"

His confusion snapped us all out of our laughing fits, and I stood up slowly and made my way to the man.

" Sorry, but lets just say calling us civilians is an understatement." I said to him, he still seemed confused though.

I offered him my hand to help him off the ground. He took it gladly giving me a smile, that made me forget about Fang for a second. Weird right? Something about this guy made me forget about Fang. I liked it.

"So," he said. Dragging out the 'O' obviously thinking of something to say. " WHERE AM I?" He yelled, making all of us jump back a foot and in turn making me let go of his hand and his falling back on his butt.

" Ow," he yelled, flipping over to his stomach and rubbed his butt. " That hurt, why did you drop me?"

"Well, yelling at the top of your lungs is not a good first impression first of all! And second of all you scared us, we didn't expect you to be that loud." I yelled.

" Well, SORRY! I'm just the one that was almost killed a couple minutes ago. So I deserve to be a little curious."

I shot the boy a looked and continued giving him the death stare. And he stared back, just as mad. You could almost see the electricity sparking between us. Finally some one cut in before we killed each other. It was Iggy.

" Um guys, im blind but I can feel the killing intent coming off you two. Killing people is not the way to make new friends Max!"

" OK,OK," I said, "Lets start over, I'm Maximum Ride. Whats your name?" I said to the man.

" My names Naruto Uzumaki!" He said jumping up and pointing a thumb towards his chest. I chuckled. He just looked so spazzy every time he moved. It was hilarious!

" Well OK, hello Naruto. Your probably wondering who everyone else is. This is Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gasman, and Dylan." I responded, pointing to the respective person as I said there name.

" Hello,now could someone answer my question? Where am I?" Naruto said, giving us one of those open mouthed confused faces, his arms spread out to show he meant this place right here. Nudge jumped up to answer this question.

" Your in New York City." She said, with far away eyes.

" Where?"

"Ya know, The Big Apple." Nudge got a big old confused face.

" The place where dreams come true." More confused face.

" Ya know there was a really popular song about it," then she started singing, " In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of theirs nothing you cant do. When your in New York" That song bugged me SO much.

" ZIP IT NUDGE!" I yelled, I had heard that song so many times it made me want to punch something whenever I heard it. Nudge was one of those people that liked only popular music that was on the radio at the time. I was one of those people that hated that music and made fun of it as much as I could. I like Alternative Rock and Indie music, so you could see how those two genres collide. Anyway, I don't think anything of what Nudge had said helped Naruto understand where he was any more.

" Your in America." I said to him, trying to keep it as simple as possible.

" What elemental country is that in?" He said. Elemental country?What was he talking about?

" Whats an elemental country?" I said to him. None of this made sense to me, or any of the flock for that matter.

" Yeah what are you talking about Naruto?" We pretty much all said. This was about to get confusing.

Naruto POV

They didn't know what and elemental country is? But that's where we all live. I'm so confused. America? Wheres that? I've never heard of anything these people are talking about. So I just plopped myself back down on the ground and thought. The Kyubbi told me he teleported us to another dimension right? Well then this other dimension obviously didn't have the same kind of countries mine did. Ok, I had figured something out. I looked up, and everyone was starring at me. The person named Max was the obvious leader of the group. And she seemed to figure things out faster than most of them. Besides the little one, who I think as named Angel, who had this look on her face that said she knew everything.

" Ok everyone, it seems were going to be here awhile. So everyone go find some shelter and food. When you do, one of you come back here to get me and Naruto. I'm going to stay here with him and try to figure out whats up. But if you of you is not back to get me in at least 2 hours were coming to find you. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and Max said go.

Then they all... SPREAD OUT THERE WINGS! And flew off. I was even more confused than ever. Max turned around to come sit next to me on the ground and saw my confused expression. She seemed to nod to herself and sat down to my left.

" We both have some explaining to do, don't we?" She turned towards me, and I got the first good look at her that I had gotten since I woke up. She had shoulder length blonde hair. ( Yes, im making Max have blonde hair.) And a pretty face. She smiled at me, and I noticed she had dimples. Cute. But what was really interesting about this girl was the scars she had all over her body. She must have been in a lot of fights through her life. Just like me. That was something I shared with this girl. It was like an equal path that made it easier to talk to her with.

" Ok, both of us do have some explaining to do. So why don't we start with our stories. I always find that a good way to break the ice. Just have everything out in the open. If you like Ill go first." I said,I saw her nod and started telling her my life story.

I told her everything. Like about my abusive upbringing with my village. The academy, my troubles with Sasuke, everything. Including what happened today, I even told her about the Kyubbi. She just seem like one of those people you can trust. She kept a level face through the whole story. I was surprised by that, but by the time I was finished I could see sadness in her eyes.

But she quickly pushed it away, and nodded. " Wow, im sorry. That must have been rough. And her I thought we would have nothing in common." She said, confusing me yet again. She chuckled a little.

" Why don't I tell you my story, and well see if you cant answer your own question by the end of it."

She said to me, then she told me her story. She was right! We did have a lot in common. But I felt she still had it worse than me. She was chased her whole life, even when she was sorta free. At least I had a home, and I could go outside and pretend to be normal. I didn't have people hunting me my whole life. Only towards the end.

I put my left hand down on the grass and leaned in a little to say I was sorry and I knew the kind of pain she had felt. But right as I was about to say this my hand slipped on the grass and I fell towards Max. I fell on top of her, my lips crashing on top of hers. OH SHIT! This is just like the Sasuke incident again. Except this time I wasn't repulsed by the thought of kissing this person. At least this person was a girl. Her lips were soft, and she seemed to shocked to move. So I was on top of her for about 2 seconds waiting for her to push me off or break my face like Sakura would have. But she didn't, so I jumped up as quick as I could and started apologizing as soon as I was on my feet. But she just stopped me with a raised finger.

" We shall never speak of this again. Got it?"

Her voice was cold and calculated, not showing any emotion besides a little anger. I nodded quickly and she motioned for me to sit back down next to her. I slowly walked back over to her, and sat down. We sat in an awkward silence for a little while, but the person named Gasman saved us and took us to where they had made camp. They few, as I jumped through the trees. I had a feeling this was going to be one awkward night.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

That Naruto! I knew in my head that he kissing me was an accident but… I feel like I betrayed Fang somehow. I mean, I know that he betrayed me by leaving in the first place, but I kind of, sorta enjoyed that kiss.

Ok, yes. I know what your all thinking, but Max you just met the guy! You barely know him! Well yes I just met the guy and from what I gathered from his story and the way he reacted to things, he was a guy who cared deeply for those precious people he kept talking about. And I actually do know a lot about him! He told me his whole life story! I don't know if I could trust him completely but, I would wait till he proved that to me.

_You can trust him, Max,_ the Voice said.

"Yeah, whatever. Ill find that out myself." I said, speaking aloud to the Voice thinking no one would hear me.

No one did, thank god. I already seemed like a mental case to most of the flock, we didn't need our new "guest" thinking that too.

It had taken us a couple of minutes to get to the camp the flock had set up. We got there a couple of seconds before Naruto did. We all turned, thinking he'd come walking out of the woods, except me I knew what he could do. But what we didn't expect was for him to come flying out of the woods, from one of the tallest trees around us and land perfectly in a crouch in front of us. While we were all staring at him in shock we got interrupted by a chorus of:

"WE ARE ONE OF MANY!"

"YOU WILL RECANT!"

"WE WILL KILL YOU!"

And when I looked up, guess who was there. If you guessed at least 200 flyboys you are correct! We all jumped into fighting positions while Naruto just stood there staring in shock.

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

Naruto POV

There were these guys right above us. And these guys had wings! Just like Max and her friends. Except there was a big difference between Max and these things. I could sense no life in them; I could only hear this grinding.

"What are those things?" I yelled to Max.

"There flyboys! There robots that are sent out to, well, kill us." She replied.

I could see her tensing up to get ready for a battle. Robots? So that was the grinding sound I could hear it's was the grinding of gears.

They had saved my life, it was time to help pay that back. I put my finger together for my signature jutsu and yelled, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Max POV

Right before we were all going to dive into the fray of flyboys above us, I heard Naruto scream something about a jutsu? And there was this giant puff of smoke and all of a sudden there were Narutos every where! In the tree, on the ground. I heard someone yell attack and all hell broke lose.

Authors Note: OK, im sorry too all those people who were waiting for this. I've been having some major technical difficulties. I even typed this on my dad's computer. I'm sorry this one is short. I wanted to save the fight scene for just one chapter. Please Review they really do help me keep writing. And some times getting yelled at to update does help me write but not all the time! Don't do it a lot. Ok

Love

AlexMcElwee


	5. Chapter 5

**AHH Don't kill me! *Dodges kunai thrown at head* Wow, that was violent! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My laptop decided to break and then all my files, which had another chapter on it, basically got… encrypted? So basically the next chapter looked like AJSG#$("DGHSD yeah good chapter right? Anyway, here we go epic fight scene. I'm trying to stop relying on first person in my stories so im trying third person Narrator. (Oh I sound so smart!) Well, tell me if I pulled it off in the reviews! Thanks for reading! **

**Love,**

**AlexMcElwee**

**Third Person POV**

The flock tensed for battle, waiting for the wave of evil robots to attack. The flyboys guns prepped for shooting some bird kids. Naruto, standing off to the side, out of the sight of the flying monstrosities, placed his hands in his favorite position.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 100 Narutos popped out of now where in a puff of smoke. The shriek that came from all members of the flock were hilarious to Naruto!

**Max POV **

Suddenly I was surrounded by orange and black clad blondes. I shrieked, jumping at least 3 feet in the air. I looked over at the closest Naruto I could find and saw him smirk from my reaction. Oh! After this was over he was so dead!

**Nudge POV**

All these Narutos popped up around me. Puffs of smoke surrounding them when they appeared. How could someone do that? I mean we were genetically engineered bird people and we couldn't do that…_NARUTOS A MAGICIAN! _

**Gasman POV**

Narutos popped up all around me in a puff of smoke. It was weird, yet an evil smirk came to my lips. I mean, think of all the pranks we could pull! I laughed maniacally, making a few Narutos around him sweat drop and slowly back away.

**Iggy POV **

Well, im blind so I really have no idea what's going on.

**Dylan POV**

Narutos started to pop up around me in a puff of smoke. Ugh! More of this guy! I'm never going to win Max over with this guy magically popping up everywhere. Dylan swatted at a couple of them, watching as they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eh, this kid wasn't that strong. I stuck out my chest and crossed my arms, trying to look tough in front of the army of Narutos.

**Third Person POV**

Now the real battle began. As everyone calmed down from the Narutos popping out of no where they refocused on the threat at hand. The flock, plus Dylan, jumped into the sky extending there wings and trying to nail the closest flyboy near them.

Max got a good kick in, straight to the chest, and the robot flew backwards nailing the flyboy behind it and they both flew to the ground in a grey heap of smoke.

The Gasman and Iggy battled the robots together. Gazzy calling out to Iggy giving the blind boy directions. Both of them taking out a couple of flyboys. Gazzy and Iggy somehow magically getting there hands on a bomb and attaching it to the back of a flyboy. "Scatter!" Gazzy yelled, as he and Iggy zoomed out of the reach of the explosive. 5 flyboys caught in the explosion, crashing to the trees.

Naruto and his clones helped were they could. Slamming flyboys into the ground with chakra enhanced kicks. A few Narutos saw Gazzy and his bomb and took from his example. Taking out a couple kunai and explosive tags each, he flung them into the center of the flyboy fray. But still making sure that none of the flock were near. The kunai stuck to the robots chests, exploding on contact and bringing down at least a fourth of the remaining army of robots.

Nudge was holding her own against 4 flyboys. She got a good shot to ones cheek But one got up behind her and grabbed her by the wings. She screamed out in pain as the flyboy pulled harder. She screamed out Maxs name, making her turn. The flyboy she was currently fighting took his opening. Whipping out his gun, as Max moved towards Nudge to help, the flyboy pulled the trigger.

The bullet slicing into Maxs left shoulder, the pain was excruciating. Blasting through her with ease. She tried to ignore it, pain was just a message. She could have ignored it, but a flyboy slammed his booted foot into her wounded shoulder. Now she couldn't ignore it, she plummeted to earth as her wings failed her. Before she could black out, she heard someone scream her name and warm arms caught her before she could hit ground. The critical side of Max took over before she shut her eyes to blackness. _We aren't going to make it out of this._

In revenge for hurting Max, one of the clones freed Nudge from her oppressors. Slamming all of his weight into the evil monstrosity. Another clone caught her as her wings failed her also. Lowering her to the ground.

As Max passed out in his arms he felt anger boil inside him. Before anything, he handed Max to Dylan, knowing he would get her help.

"GO! Get her away from here. She's losing blood fast! Go get her help, ill catch up. GO!" Naruto screamed at Dylan as his vision turned to red.

The flock flew of, moving as fast as they could with two injured people. Escaping at least 50 flyboys but escaping because Naruto distracted them. They had gotten a good distance away when a threatening chill passed through them all and the sky where Naruto and the flyboys were lit up red.

**OK! That's chapter 5! Probably the longest chapter. Hey review! Yes you review! Originally Max wasn't going to get shoot, but then I thought of a great idea about how Max could get chakra! Can you guess? It involves how they'll have to save Max. Well that was interesting! **

**Keep flying,**

**AlexMcElwee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, I know its been awhile. Um… but I can explain? Ya see my laptop… broke, and well… I just got lazy and didn't feel like typing it again. So heres me, giving you guys a new chapter cause your so awesome, I'm actually going to try and give you guys frequent updates! I put my other story on hold and now I can work on this one. So please don't be to mad at me. I'm going to try! I have plans for this story so get ready! **

**Oh and someone asked me to bring Sasuke back into the story, well he's coming don't worry. He's just a little confused at the moment :P **

**So enjoy! –Alex**

Previously on Ninja Bird:

_The flock flew off, moving as fast as they could with two injured people. Escaping at least 50 flyboys but escaping because Naruto distracted them. They had gotten a good distance away when a threatening chill passed through them all and the sky where Naruto and the flyboys were lit up red._

Narutos vision turned blood red as chakra fluxed through his body, arching into the sky. He was ready to tear and kill, and all around destroy anything that had even touched Max.

But it turned out he didn't have to. The chakra he had sent into the sky had short circuited the rest of the fly boys. Leaving them to fall to the ground in a fiery ball of death.

With his motive achieved he jumped up into the trees, running after Max and the rest of the flock as fast as he could. He picked up there scent from the wind and followed them to a nearby hospital.

**(A/N Now here's where im going to stray from the story line. I don't remember there exact situation with blood type and such so im changing it! Deal!)**

The flock hurried the beaten Max to the nearest hospital as fast as they could. No one thought of anything besides saving there leader.

They burst through into the ER, startling the nurse on duty. But not as much as when Dylan started screaming,

"Someone! Anyone! Help! My friends been shot!"

That sent the whole room into an uproar as Max was placed on a stretcher and rushed to a doctor. The flock tried to rush after her but was stopped by a nurse that told them to wait in waiting room. They argued with the nurse, the looks of despair and pleading on there faces almost making her let them in. But she stood strong and told them to wait, so the group sulked over to the waiting room and sat. Hoping beyond hope that Max would be alright.

And that's how Naruto found them. Each sitting in the own chair. Each looking at something with a blank expression. Each looking equally scared and depressed.

Seeing this, Naruto rushed over to them, terrified of what could have happened.

"What, What happened?" He screamed to the unsuspecting bird kids.

"Is Max alright?"

They all looked up at him with shocked expressions at his volume of voice. Dylan was about to answer when a doctor rushed up to them with a worried expression on his face.

They all looked up to him, each face with a different worried expression plastered across it.

"We've… run into a slight problem." He said in a tired, scared voice.

"What do you mean!" The flock and Naruto screamed in unison.

"You see, we can't perform the operation to get the bullet out of Max because she doesn't have enough blood to spare. And we don't have her blood type in store here. We would need to find a volunteer to give at least 2 pints of blood to complete the operation without any worries." The doctor said calmly.

"Well what's her blood type?" Naruto asked.

"O negative." The doctor responded.

"Is that any of your guys blood types per chance?" Naruto asked turning to the flock.

They all shook there heads in despair.

"Well, its not my blood type either."

The doctor looked down cast at the news.

"Well then theres no way to do the operation."

**Oh cliffys! I do love you soooooo! Sorry this so short, this laptop is uncomftoble to write on. But I promise the next one will be longer. I just thought that the boring plot line chapter should be short. So what did you guys think? It's a bit slow I know, but it'll be getting better. Like Next Chapter! Get ready for! **

**Sasukes return! **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Alex **


End file.
